A Day in the Life 1 - Inside the Captain's Quarters
Were you surprised by the huge response to "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest"? I don't think anyone expected "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest" to break all of the box-office records it has. We've seen a truly phenomenal response to these characters and their adventures from fans of all ages around the world. As a seasoned Studio executive, when you were working on "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl" and then "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest," did you have any indications that these films would end up being so immensely popular? We knew the ride was very popular in the Parks, and then once work began on the first film, we realized these were very compelling characters. It was great to see Jack Sparrow come to life through Johnny Depp's work. Also, we were working with talented professionals like Jerry Bruckheimer and Gore Verbinski, and they created this amazingly detailed and immersive new world that fans obviously responded to. Will the adventures featured in "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest" also be included in-game? Yes, the game will extend the world and legends introduced in both the first and second films. Players will experience firsthand what it is like to exist in the same world as Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swann. The game doesn't mimic the exact storylines, but it will include some of the films' epic battles and evil antagonists, such as encounters with the relentless Kraken and Davy Jones. How can we expect to see Pirates of the Caribbean Online grow with future film titles? What can you tell us about the third movie? Since the MMO genre is an expansive, ever-growing world, new game elements can be added regularly, so there are no real limits to the size of the universe or the extent of adventure. Fans of the films will feel like they're stepping into a world they know and love as they partake in a wide variety of adventures, driven in part by a narrative that will unfold from the characters they know. How involved is the cast of the film in the game's development? The characters from the films are one of the biggest parts of the franchise's appeal, so the game will incorporate the main actors' likenesses wherever possible. For example, Jack Sparrow walks players through the basic tenets of the Pirate's code in the beginning of the game. Will Turner teaches players sword fighting, and Elizabeth Swann helps players master the subtle art of manipulation. How involved is the film Studio in the game's development? We have a great team at the Studio that guides the overall Pirates franchise and they've worked closely with the game developers to ensure it reflects the quality, action, and excitement associated with the films. What are some of the themes from the "Pirates of the Caribbean" franchise that will carry over into the game? Adventure is the most prominent theme which makes Pirates perfect for the MMO game genre. Players can immediately jump in and battle other Pirates at sea. And there will be magic and voodoo elements similar to those seen in "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest." Like the films, the game will also be a lot of fun. For example, when players visit local pubs to play parlor games, cheating will be encouraged which is very Jack Sparrow-like. What role will Pirates of the Caribbean Online play in the Pirates universe? This game will expand the Pirates of the Caribbean universe and allow fans of the films to interact with the elements they love most about the adventures of Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. It's the first and only MMO based on the Pirates franchise and will be an ongoing, ever-changing experience that will engage fans during, between, and beyond the movie and DVD releases. Why is "Pirates of the Caribbean" such a good fit for an MMO game? An MMO format allows fans a chance to experience for themselves what it's like to exist in the same world as Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann and the other characters made famous in the films. Players can forge their own identities, join up with others, sail the seven seas, and battle the undead almost without limit. As an MMO, the game becomes a totally immersive and social experience that allows players to grasp that sense of vastness and freedom that is different from non-MMO games. Category:A Day in the Life